Revival
by Random yaoi fan
Summary: Continuation sp? of the story Revival.Start's off when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha go to find Aki.This story is completely a twist from the original story.SesshomaruxOOC InuyashaxKouga go to /s/2324188/1/Revival and read original. Humor/Horror/slight romance
1. Mission:failedWTF?

Revival

I own no one but Kouta. Aki (and Sesshomaru's mother's character) belong to Charan Amaya as well as original story. All other characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi (sp).

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naraku's Castle

Naraku had brought Aki back to his castle and for the time being they were alone. "Aki, you will soon be mine. All I have to do is get rid of that fool, Sesshomaru. And I know just how to do it." It had taken him some time but he found another use for Aki. 'She is already under my control. Sesshomaru wouldn't dare raise his claws against his beloved Aki.' You see Naraku's plan was to use Aki to destroy Sesshomaru. However, he was so caught up in his thoughts; he failed to notice the presence of Kagura.

'So, he plans to use her to kill Sesshomaru. This plan might actually work. Then no one will be able to free me. Wait, Sesshomaru's parents are very powerful, maybe they could-no. I'm sure that if Naraku could bring Aki back, he probably brought back Sesshomaru's parents too. Naraku, if i've asked you once i'll ask you 'til the end of time. 'What are you planning?'

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Inuyasha POV

We've been walking for a while now. Sesshomaru hasn't said a thing. The only thing he did was hang his head. At first I tried to calm him down." You know it's not your fault." But he never said anything. Pretty soon I got angry. "You know you don't give me fukin' silent treatment! I didn't do anything!" 'You think we'd be closer than this.'

"......"

"Sesshomaru!"

"...."

Without any warning, he fell to his knees. This really started to freak me out. I walked around him expecting him to fall forward. Okay I was really freaked when I saw his face. I know this might sound funny but dude looked like he was on crack. He was pale, eyes wide, shaking. Honestly I thought 'he' was freaking out."Sesshomaru!" I got down to his level, grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him. "Sesshomaru!?"I screamed over and over. I was seriously worried.

Sesshomaru POV

We've been walking for hours. Maybe if I wasn't in such a bad mood I would have moved faster, I would have talked to him. "You know it's not your fault." I hear my little brother say. That's right little brother. He's wrong though it is my fault. I let Kagura take her away and now Naraku has her. Aki, i'm coming. My lo-

(Pulse)

What is this? Why is everything red?

(Pulse)

Ahhh! What is this pain in my head!?

Flashback

Young Sesshomaru was running through the forest. (Well not that young, he looks 17). He had tears in his eyes." sesshomaruuuu."he heard his father calling him. 'No' he thought 'stay away from me'. Suddenly he felt his father gaining on him fast. Must have been flying. He jumped into a nearby bush. Hiding his sent. "Sesshomaru!"yelled his father as he unknowingly stood in front of him. He noticed it started to get dark. "This isn't over! I'll be back tomorrow!" he angrily yelled as turned and left.

Sesshomaru knew why his father had left. Lot's of dangerous demons roamed the night. That's how he lost his mother. Might as well just sleep in the bushes. "Sesshomaru" a soft sweet voice filled his ears. "Aki." he smiled as he looked up.

Flashback: transmission interrupted

Tears started to falls from Sesshomaru's eyes as Inuyasha continued to shake him.

Back to Flashback

"Are you staying out here by yourself? You should come to my house." suggested his long time friend, Aki. "I'd be delighted." he replied. He didn't know where he was anyway. On the way he told her what happened. "You poor thing. Well here we are." she said as Sesshomaru walked passed her. "I don't understand. There's nothing here." suddenly a red light appeared around his body. "Aki what's going on?! Aki?" he turned to see her smiling like a maniac. "**You will love me**." her tone scared him." Aki! he cried as the red light engulfed his body and vision.

End Flashback

"Sesshomaru!" he opened his eyes."I...Inuyasha?" he slowly stood up but almost fell had Inuyasha not caught him. "Are you ok?" asked the worried brother." I don't know." he told Inuyasha what he saw

."Maybe it means something, what happened after that?" pried the half demon

"I don't know. I don't remember that ever happening. None of it."Sesshomaru replied.

"Think we should ask dad about it?"(Inuyasha)

"No, we still have to save Aki."(Sesshomaru)

He turned to continue but had trouble standing so he grabbed a nearby tree. "Sesshomaru." he said, sadness in his voice." I'm fine. Let's go." After a while they both felt Naraku's presence (sp). "'Bout time he came to us." Inuyasha half-joked. But Sesshomaru was serious; he needed to get back to group. For some reason he was very tired. There Naraku floated above them with Aki in his arms.

Naraku knew nothing of what Sesshomaru had seen for he had left before Kanna could show him in her mirror. The two brothers unsheathed their swords. Naraku floated down and let Aki go somewhere behind him. "Aki!" yelled Sesshomaru as he ran past Naraku. Inuyasha stood there waiting for him to make the first move. Naraku threw of his tentacles at him. He jumped back. "WINDSCAR!"(Sp)

Aki ran a good distance from the others before she stopped and turned around. Her eyes were blank as she pulled a dagger out of her robe. "Aki,i'm so glad your ok-"Aki charged at Sesshomaru who quickly dodged it. He had no intention of hurting her. "Aki you've got to snap out of it." she said nothing but kept trying to stab him. He suddenly got an idea.

He grabbed the dagger in her hand. She didn't bother to fight for it. She stood there watching him. He looked back at her 'what does she think, I'm gonna stab her?' "Aki, i'm not gonna hurt you." In the very next second she jumped back and a dark flame encircled her hands. She put them together then directed it at Sesshomaru.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I wander what'll happen. Some of you have already geussed. Review.


	2. Explaination

No oneY

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The dark flame hurtled towards Sesshomaru. He tried to dodge it but it seemed to follow him. He jumped high in the air; it flew up right below him. He was so preoccupied, with what seemed like a flaming monster, he didn't notice that he was running right into Aki. That wouldn't have been a problem had she not have been possesed. At the very second he got close enough, she lifted her hand to his face.

It was as if some powerful, invisible force had erupted from her body. It caused Sesshomaru to be blown back so far he nearly passed Inuyasha and Naraku.

This was good for Inuyasha 'cause it caused a distraction. He thought he'd never get to Naraku. "Adamant Barrage!" The attack destroyed almost his entire body, once again leaving nothing but his upper shoulder.

Aki ran up to what was left of Naraku as he formed a dark cloud around them. "I see Aki wasn't successful." he said frowning as he watched Sesshomaru stumble out of the giant heap of trees he knocked down. He dusted himself off as he had just finished a dirty job. His hair seemed unevenly cut and strands of it hung in his face but he didn't he didn't seem to notice. It was as if he was another person.

Then something weird happened, Aki spoke. Most possessed people don't speak. "Don't worry Naraku, my love. You will see very soon that I was indeed successful." an evil smile graced her lips as Sesshomaru looked up. Before he could say anything they flew away. Inuyasha was angry that they had gotten away but then he remembered Sesshomaru and ran to him.

Inuyasha POV

"Sesshomaru! Are you okay? It looked like that hurt....ALOT."I said trying to be serious but some part of me thought it was funny to see Sesshomaru get his ass handed to him by a pregnant woman. "Um...excuse me?" huh? That's not Sesshomaru's voice. Sesshomaru's voice is deep and emotionless. This voice wasn't deep at all, well it was this was soft and shy.

"Excuse me." he repeated. "Huh uh what?" did he say something? "Not to sound rude, but who are you and how do know my name?" what? Is he serious? "Are you serious, you don't recognize me?" I'm lookin' at em like he's crazy. He must've hit his head or something. "Oh are you an old friend? I'm sorry but my memory is a bit hazy." he said smiling. He really doesn't remember me? "Did you hit your head on those trees or something?"

He looked over to the huge pile of trees and then laughed. Okay something's definitely up Sesshomaru 'never' laughs. "Ahahahaha. Oh no that couldn't be the case, considering I wasn't harmed in the least. Um also do you know we are? I must get home to familiar territory." he looked around him. "Oh okay, but be prepared to see both familiar and unfamiliar faces."i said away.

REG. POV

So on the way Inuyasha informed Sesshomaru of the whole situation. "We have to get you back before we go chasing after Aki again." said Inuyasha. He had gotten used to Sesshomaru by now.

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary."(Sesshomaru)

"What do mean?"(Inuyasha)

"I don't know what she did to make me think I love her, but I don't .Aki was my friend. Nothing more. When I realized this I let her down calmly and gently. I guess she took it the wrong way because she got mad and stormed off." he smiled "But it seems as though she'd be better off with this Naraku person." At that point he looked like L from death note.

"HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING? She's pregnant with YOUR child. And NARAKU wants to harvest it's power!"

Sesshomaru started to laugh." WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING FOR!?" a giant Inuyasha yelled at tiny Sesshomaru. "You don't have to yell. Anyway that's not my child."(Sesshomaru)

"WHAT!?"(Inuyasha)

"I said stop yelling. That's not my child. I've never slept with only assumed that we did because she woke up in my bed."(Sesshomaru)

"I dont understand?"(Inuyasha)

"Its simple let me tell you the whole story."(Sesshomaru)

Flashback

I had met Aki and we were good friends. In fact we were best friends.

Sesshomaru and Aki are sitting on couch laughing.

We even-"Yeah yeah skip the crap and get to the part where the baby ain't yours! (Inuyasha)

Okay okay.

We were at a party. It was symposium so we were all drinking. I had taken Aki to my room to ask her a very important question. "Aki, you're the best girl in the world and you mean alot to me so I want to ask you something." "Oh my god" she whispered swaying a bit. "Aki will you be my ma-"(as if were a tape the scene paused.)

See this is where it got mixed up. (He's explaining more to you than he is to Inuyasha.)

(The scene played again.)

"Aki will you be my maid of honor." "Hanh?" Inuyasha was dumfounded.

Let me finish.

"Oh of course I will Sesshomaru!" she yelled and threw her arms around me. I hugged her back. "I'm so happy you've agreed." I said while that night ,she got so drunk she passed out.I put her my bed and slept beside her.I didn't mind,she was my friend.

End Flashback

"Okay explain this whole maid of honor thing."(Inuyasha)

"I was getting married."(Sesshomaru)

"So aren't you 'sposed ta get a best man?"(Inuyasha)

"Not really, I was the bride."(Sesshomaru)

"So you're sayin'?"(Inuyasha)

"I married a dude."(Sesshomaru)

"O damn." I covered my mouth not because I cursed but because I was shocked. Sesshomaru is gay? I knew everyone had joked about it but who would' have thought? Um okay extremely awkward moment here. "Let's hurry and get back." Why is Sesshomaru smiling at me? Oh well.


	3. AWKWARD!

No oney nobody but Kouta.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back at camp grounds everyone was sitting quietly around a fire eating Kagome's food. No one was saying' anything. Then Shippo spoke up. "I may not know much but I do know there's a lotta tension around here. And one of 'em's over Sesshomaru's mom, Inuyasha's mom, and their dad. So speak up! Kami knows no one else will." The three looked at each other.

Larika (Sesshomaru's mom) spoke up. "I have a question "she lifted her finger then pointed directly at Izayoi, who was sitting by InuTashio."Why her? Why would you kill me to be with a human that'll only last 50 more years at best?" While Izayoi was taking it in, InuTashio wasn't half listening. He had long since learned how to tune Larika out. He did, however, notice it was upsetting Izayoi so he answered with one word"Love." Everyone went "Aaaw."

Larika wasn't convinced. That was the same excuse he used everytime he tuned her out. 'Not listening to me ay?' "Cut the crap you use that same line all the time. 'I did it because of love.' "She mimicked him in a corny voice. "You better show me respect,'cause you know what I do to stupid people who don't learn." she gave him an evil look wich made him shrink back.

InuTashio was desperate to change the subject when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru showed up...without Aki. He frowned at this. "Couldn't get her ay?" Then he noticed something. Something everyone else was staring at. It was Sesshomaru, he looked entirely different. If fact he looked they way he did before that night when he ran away.

Flashback

It was the morning after Sesshomaru had ran away. He had decided to see Aki and ask if she'd seen him. On his way he saw Sesshomaru unconscious on the ground. He took him home and put him in his bed. But when he woke up, he noticed that his son was different. "Sesshomaru?"He said walking further into his room. He was sitting up in his bed. He was wearing a white robe. InuTashio had no idea when the boy changed clothes.

The thing that disturbed him was the fact that Sesshomaru hadn't said a word but stared at him with no emotion. In fact his whole body seemed to change. He seemed more masculine. "Sesshomaru are you ok?" he slowly sat down on the bed. "I am fine father. Why do you ask?" just as he thought, no emotion in his voice what so ever.

He never thought more about it because after that Sesshomaru became his ideal child. He was always emotionless; he paid more attention to his studies, and became better with his Kendo. Sesshomaru did everything he was told. The demon lord was even happier when Sesshomaru decided to mate with Aki. However, even though Sesshomaru was the ideal son, something nagged at him. Something deep inside his body told it was all wrong. It was more on impulse that when he was alone with Aki, he sealed her away. He didn't know why, he only felt that it was the right thing to do.

Flashback End

Everyone was still looking at Sesshomaru, who was half hiding behind Inuyasha. He looked so week and innocent. Inuyasha put his hands up to get everyone's attention. "Ok ok let me just answer all your questions. In short: Sesshomaru doesn't love Aki. It's not his baby and he's gay." he finished only to raise more questions. When Sesshomaru saw his parents, he tapped Inuyasha on the sholder, who in turn looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Be honest with me Inuyasha."

"Ok. What?"

"Am I in hell?"

"Why would think that."

"Because, last time I checked our parents were dead. I don't know why your mom's here, I'm sure she's a good woman. But I know my father's not in heaven."

Everyone of course heard this. Everyone laughed. Except Larika who yelled "WHY THE 'HELL' WOULD I BE IN HELL!" "You know what you did."Sesshomaru crossed. "Okay everyone calm down."Inuyasha spoke as if he were a teacher calming down his students. "Now Sesshomaru last lost half of his memory so I'll introduce him to everyone." He began to point to people "This is Kagome," "Hi?" she said awkwardly

"Kagome? (Sesshomaru)

"Yes?"(Kagome)

"Is your principle a man?"(Sesshomaru)

"Excuse me?"(Kagome)

"The principle of your school, Fujiwa?"(Sesshomaru)

"Um...I believe so. Why?"(Kagome)

"I was wandering why your skirt was so short, but now I know."(Sesshomaru)

"Wait, how do know what school I go to? YOU KNOW ABOUT THE FUTURE?!"(Kagome)

"Inuyasha told you were from the future. That's your school uniform right?"(Sesshomaru)

"Yeah but-"(Kagome)

"Sesshomaru can travel to the future."(Larika)

"He can!" everyone yelled even InuTashio. "Kouta, Sesshomaru's boyfriend, had spiritual powers remember?" she said to InuTashio who grabbed his chin thoughtfully. His eyes went wide. "He could do that thing with the blue light, but I thought that was just a magic trick-"a random shoe hit him in his face. The thrower non other than Sesshomaru. "HOW DARE YOU CALL HIM FAKE!"

Larika laughed but continued "He and Sesshomaru used to travel through the boneaters well." "Well they did say the school was 1,000 years old."Kagome said to herself. Sesshomaru gazed lovingly into the air and said "I fell in love with MacDonald's and had an affair with Rallys"

"Rallys?" (Kagome)

"The fries."(Sesshomaru)

"Oh there fries are good!"(Kagome)

"Excuse you, I was talking! Anyway this is Sango, her pet Kirrara, her fiancé Miroku, and Shippo. Oh and my mom, Izayoi."(Inuyasha)

"Nice to meet you all." he bowed as though everyone were of higher rank than himself and then smiled. Everyone, except Larika, was suddenly creeped out. The group was so silent; all you could here was Kaide's footsteps as she walked up to the group. "Well Sesshomaru, you seem to be in good spirits." she said as though they were old friends.

"Oh, yeah. This is Kaiede."(Inuyasha)

"It's very nice to meet you mam." he bowed "And yes, I am in good spirits. You see my troubled friend has found a mate. I'm very happy for her. I've also learned that my family is alive and have expanded. I now have 'the greatest little brother in the world' and a beautiful step-mother." h looked at Izayoi who blushed. InuTashio tapped her on the shoulder and gave her look that said 'Remember, your with me'.

"Man am I hungry!" said Shippo. No one had eaten due to the tension."Sesshomaru," Larika called "could you whip us up something, say Ramen and rice balls with some tea on the side?" "Of course motherm"Sesshomaru ran off somewhere. "Okay this is seriously weird. "Sango spoke up. "Now now sweetie maybe Sesshomaru has seen his wrongs and is trying to make it up to us." said Miroku, who went from patting Sango's back to groping her. He was instantly hit with her boomerang.

Only 5 minutes later, Sesshomaru returned with a two giant trays filled with food and a picture of iced tea. "Sorry about the tea, I had to improvise. "He apologized while handing them there food. "II hope chicken flavored ramen is alright." "IT'S FPURPICT!"Yelled Inuyasha as he scarfed down the food. "Sesshomaru, youu didn't prepare anything for yourself?" Kaiede noticed.

"Oh well I never eat without Kouta." he smiled. "In that case you'll starve to death." InTashio mumbled loudly. Everyone looked at him, but he only saw Sesshomaru's death stare. It frighted him because that's the stare Larika often gave him before she did bad things to him. (-_^)"Uh...nevermind." He went back to slurping his noodles.

"By the way, where is Kouta?" Larika obliviously questioned. Sesshomaru lowered his head so that his hair covered his eyes. Everyone could feel the angry yet sad aura he was giving off."Sesshomaru." Larika said. "You tell them." he said to InuTashio as he turned and walked away. Everyone again turned to him.


	4. InuTashio

_**Revival4**_

Inuyasha got up and went after Sesshomaru. InuTashio's head was already thinking of a way to explain this. "Well." said Larika who was clearly not happy that InuTashio did something to tamper with Sesshomaru's relationship and cause him grief. "What did you do?" She sounded as though she'd kill him if his answer wasn't good.

Lucky for InuTashio, he'd just finished his plan. He sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you." he said filling his voice with emotion. He had to take acting lessons to make his emotionless mask you know.

"I'll start by admitting that indeed I was unhappy with Sesshomaru being gay. However, I still supported him. One day Kouta was summoned back to the Northern Lands-"

"Wait the Northern lands is wolf demon territory." Kagome interrupted trying to get somewhere, but InuTashio wouldn't have it. "Please don't interrupt."

"Now as I was saying….

**Wavy Flash Back **

_InuTashio knocked on Sesshomaru's door. "Sesshomaru? Are you in there?" he said in a sweet sincere voice. "What the hell you want?!" came the rebellious reply. "Um…I was just wondering when you and Kouta would be done. You see his parents wanted him home ASAP and –"_

_The door suddenly swung open and his son, almost the same size as him, stood there in nothing but a towel. "How many times do I have to tell you, old man!? He'll be out when he's out!" "OK son, sorry son." He said bowing as he walked downstairs to wait._

_After waiting for an hour or two Kouta walked downstairs. He had a somewhat mischievous smirk on his face that made the demon lord a bit uncomfortable. While they were leaving he turned to see if his son was standing there. He wasn't. He was, however looking at them through the window. The look on his face was that of bitter hatred as he stared at him._

_The man shuddered but continued through the gates. After another hour of walking Kouta stopped. "What is it, Kouta?" he asked. "Something's coming." As if on cue, the ground started to shake and open up as a giant blob-like creature sprang forth. "Oh no," said Kouta as he backed away. "It can't be…it's…its '__**Glotonería!**__'_(Glut-oner-e-a)

"_**We fought long and hard against the carnivorous demon. But our efforts were in vain. The beast had eaten or rather absorbed Kouta into it's body."**_

_Back at the castle….._

"_This is all YOUR FAULT!" Sesshomaru screamed as he threw a chair at his father. He knew it would be like this, but he still offered to tell him personally about his mate. "You did this. I'll never forgive you for as long as I live! You stupid old man I hope you die!"_

**End Wavy Flash Back**

"His words still haunted me every day 'til I died." he finished wiping away unshed tears. Everyone was once again buying his act. Everyone 'but' Larika. She knew him all to well and saw through his charade. She would have spoken up as in her nature, but she succumbed to her weakness. That was she rarely spoken in front of new people.

* * *

Arabian guy:Review or I kill you!


	5. Sesshomaru

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried desperately to catch up with his brother. Just a few hours ago, he would stayed and interviewed his father, but with Sesshomaru being so nice, there was nothing holding them back from brotherly bonding. Sesshomaru finally slowed down but did not give his brother any rest as he walked foward only to disappear. It was almost funny. The look on Inuyasha's face as his brother disappeared into thin air. He ran after him only to disappear himself. The forest went quiet. Not even an insect moved.

Inuyasha found himself spinning in a vortex. He freaked out as he loss equilibrium. Finally he felt to th floor. Dizzy, he looked to his side. When the earth below him stopped spinng, he noticed he was staring at two black boots. "Sesshomaru?" "Inuyasha."the deep voice replied. Instantly, his brother jumped up only to meet his brother's neck. He hated being shorter than him.

"Will you please tell me what's wrong? Why did you run off like that? What happened?" he would have said more but Sesshomaru walked off. That's when he noticed.

They were in a large clearing. The moon Shone brightly overhead. He also noticed it was a full moon and yet he was still a front him was a giant waterfall. It led down to a big lake. The water illuminated itself so it sparkled brighter than the moon. The waterfall didn't make much noise, accept for the soft sounds of water brushing against water as though it was far off. It was so beautifully, for a second, Inuyasha forgot about his brother.

Sesshomaru was standing right beside his mesmerized brother. He had two mugs of tea. (Don't ask.) He bent slightly down to

his brother's ear and blew in it. "Eyyaaaaaa!"He jumped in surprise. Sesshomaru chuckled. Surprisingly he wasn't shocked at his brother's

behavior. Either he's gotten used to his new attitude or, less likely,his brother got less weird.

Sesshomaru's face went grim. He went over to the lake and sat down. He took off his boots and stuck his feet in the water. Inuyasha went to sit beside him and grabbed the strange looking cup.

"Because he's lying."

Inuyasha stared at his brother for a long time."He didn't even get to talk."he said in sheer defense of his father. "He's going to lie. I'll tell you what really happened.

_Flashback_

Every since i can remember father's been ashamed of me.

_4year old stood by the door as he listened to his father yell at his mother about how ashamed he was._

_"It's obvious you lack proper parenting skills!"_

_"Me!"_

_"Yes you!"_

_"He's 4! and your already judging him!"_

_"I can tell! I know there are no flaws on my side!"_

"Why was he so ashamed?"Inuyasha asked.

"It was because of my sexuality."

Inuyasha looked confused."You do know that I lack the proper know how skills to comprehend what you just said?"

"You mean educational. And he was ashamed of me because I was a homosexual."

"Word?"Inuyasha said as though he couldn't belive it."You mean dad had a problem with you being a homo?"

Sesshomaru nodded "He still does. But, let me continue.

Father new this because of the way I acted. No matter how my mother stressed that personality meant nothing and that it was just him being sexist, his mind didn't change. Now being just a child, I had no idea that he was right. Course you never really know 'til you...you know.

"Yeah."(Inuyasha)

Father began to dress me in female clothing to hide my true nature. At that time, all I knew was I was a boy,I was not to reveal that fact and ,according to mother, Father was a sexist pig.

_"Every one... This is my daughter, Shera(Sheera)!"_

"SHERA!" Inuyasha burst into a fit of laughter. Sesshomaru managed to speak over his brother, "It was from a tale my mother used to tell me about a warrior-princess named was gonna be Adora, but mom complimented it,so- "SPHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sesshomaru smiled as his younger brother leaned on him, still laughing. "That's right, get it all out. It's about to get bad." His smile faded into a frown. At some point Inuyasha had stop laughing and continued to lay on his brother. "What happened?"

"I met Kouta."


	6. Symposium

Revival 6

**Izanami**- Goddess who gave birth to all the gods and Islands. She was married to Izanagi. In short, her husband disobeyed her, she got mad and ended up being trapped in the underworld by her husband Izanagi. She ended up the Queen of the underworld and Izanagi ruled the realm of the living. For the whole story. (_**.**_) scroll down to Japanese.

Revival 6

Sesshomaru POV

"It was a symposium of sorts. That was when father was to show me off. I was about your age, probably the equivalent of a 16 year old boy. According to mother, it wasn't uncommon for princes to be disguised as princesses for protection. But, I later learned that, with demons, it was a bit shameful. He presented me briefly and then sent me off, so the others wouldn't notice I was male. Demons, apparently, can't scent gender, until the they come of age.

I wondered around the outside of the elegant palace, which the gathering took place in. I found a beautiful waterfall, just like this one. I sat down in front of the stream, staring at the waterfall. I heard a voice that sounded like my mother. Some weird ritual about the Goddess Izanami insuring the protection of demon Empresses from their husbands.

Then I heard the beautiful voice of my angel. "

_Flashback Omniscient (this is for you, Sesshomaru doesn't even know this part of the story)_

"Greetings, prince of the Western Lands."

Sesshomaru stood up abruptly and stumbled on his kimono. He caught himself before falling though. Sesshomaru remembered how his father told him not to speak to 'anyone', so he merely nodded. Then his eye's went wide as he realized that the man called him 'prince'.

The man wasn't much older him, probably 18 in human years. Sesshomaru figured that since the man already knew who he was, he might as well speak. "How did you know?" his voice was already that of a teenage boy. He couldn't even fake a female voice.

"I didn't, but I do now."

"…."

**Meanwhile inside the palace (**this is just for you, Sesshomaru only mentions it in his story.**)**

"Ahh, Ryuuzaki-sama, It's a great honor to have such powerful a foreign demon visit us all the way in Japan." Said InuTashio.

" Not so foreign. You know I was born in Asia but married my Western wife. Call it a vacation. The mainland is in distress. The humans are fighting over some mundane religion. They keep killing each other off. This is, of course a good thing for us. However, it's best not to meddle with humans and their religious warfare. We have enough meddling from other demons."

"Of course, I under stand you have a son?" _Why did I just say that, when Larika said he never shuts up about his son?_ InuTashio said and thought.

"Oh, YES! My son Kouta! He's spent much time learning the languages and cultures of the humans. They communicate extensively. I have had no trouble with them. It's called coexistence. He's also a blah blah blah blah. KOUTA, KOUTA! Come tell the lord of the Western Lands about your science vs. magic experiment! Kouta?" The boisterous lord looked around for his son.

"My dear husband, your earsplitting beckoning has interrupted our ceremony." Came the angry snarl of Ryuuzaki's wife, Countess Amalberga.

"My love, where is our son?" he asked.

"I don't know." She said in dismissal as she turned back toward the dark corridor from which she came. "What ceremony?" Ryuuzaki questioned.

"Perhaps I could join you?" InuTashio sounded desperate.

"No! And DON'T follow me! If you knew anything about the Gods Izanami and Izanagi, you know it won't end well." She lowered her voice and then disappeared into the darkness.

**Outside the palace**

"….." Sesshomaru listened as Kouta explained the Indian mythology. He did not stop talking about the various gods they worshiped. The two had gotten within very close proximity. Sesshomaru, having gotten closer due to curiosity, didn't even notice.

"Humans are such fascinating creatures! Even when they-" (Kouta)

"MY DEAR SON! THERE YOU ARE! TELL LORD INUTASHIO ABOUT YOUR GREAT ACCOMPLISHMENTS!" Lord Ryuuzaki came running around the corner of the palace, dragging InuTashio with him.

When InuTashio saw the young prince so close to his son, he didn't know how to react, mainly because Ryuuzaki-sama was making everything confusing with his yelling.

"And the Vedas, you have to read the Vedas. They're amazing." Ryuuzaki grabbed his son and tried to pull him towards the lord. Kouta grabbed Sesshomaru's hands "No father, I would rather speak with Sesshomaru about the Vedas. He listens to me." Sesshomaru was on his feet being pulled toward the two men. "I thought her name was Shera?" said the Lord.

At that point InuTashio stepped in and pried the two apart. "Come Shera, it's time to leave." He said as calmly as he could while dragging his son away. "_Au revoir_, Sesshomaru." Kouta waved.

"WAIT! YOU HAVEN'T HEARD MY SON SPEAK FRENCH!" Ryuuzaki yelled after them.

Once home, InuTashio questioned his son about how the prince knew about him. Sesshomaru replied that he didn't know and swore that he never told him. "I don't want you speaking to that boy anymore. His father is loud and never shuts up. He'll blow your cover.

Sorry this took so long, it was done, but school work made me forget.


	7. Filler

Revival chpt.7

"Now, son, remember, there is no such thing as invincible. Every opponent has a weak spot…" InuTaisho spoke to his youngest son as he wielded the Tessaiga, relishing the feeling. It had been a long time since he held such a magnificent sword; exquisite, yet fierce. "Just like a woman." He thought aloud.

"The fuck did you say?" In a nanosecond, Larika was in his ear for the third time that day. She had been behaving erratically and he knew why. After two centuries, he finally got to be with his son and his EX-wife had a bone to pick with that too.

"Mother, please, it is unbecoming of a queen to behave in such a manner." Sesshomaru escorted his mother back to where they were sitting, about fifty feet away from his brother. There Larika could brood in anger and wait for his father to say something so she could vent her frustrations out on him.

As they sat down, she began mumbling to herself again. "I knew he would do this. I knew it. He couldn't accept you for who you were so he did everything he could to change you. I admit I went along with the dressing like a girl thing until you were strong enough to fend for yourself….but that can't be the reason why-you didn't even like dressing like a girl! You have so many great qualities; you're intelligent, resilient, you've done wonders with governing the western lands…That man is the most narcissistic, condescending jackass I've ever met. He's just going abandon his wife, whom he NEVER divorced, and his son merely because he prefers men."

"Mother you're depressing me." Sesshomaru stood up, "I'll be back in a few minutes." As Sesshomaru walked off, Inuyasha decided it would be a good time to talk to him. He knew how Larika felt but his brother wasn't showing his feelings, a lot like the old Sesshomaru. However, the new Sesshomaru was a kinder, gentler person that didn't deserve to be hurt.

Sesshomaru sat down behind a tree about a mile from his arguing parents. He sensed his brother coming near him and sighed. "Hey." Inuyasha sat down next to his brother. "You OK?"

"I'm fine, just taking a break from my mother. She can be very hot-headed sometimes." He smiled.

"Actually I agree with her." Inuyasha admitted. "I'm so happy to finally meet my father and have him teach me like I always wanted growing up. But, you're his son too and he's obviously ignoring you. Is it because of the gay thing like Larika said?"

"Actually, my father has no problem with me being gay; it's more about me being the uke."

"The 'what'?"

"Never mind the terminology. It means I'm the submissive partner, the 'girl' in the relationship."

"Eew. I mean, 'Oh!' Wow. You know I actually kinda suspected that. So he's embarrassed cuz you're the girl in the relationship?"

"Yes. 'How can I be the feared leader of the western lands if I take it up the butt from a wolf-demon?'"

"Yeah, I see his point. Kouta was a wolf-demon?"

"Correct. He was next in line to be ruler of the Northern Lands."

"Cool. There could have been like a permanent alliance between the lands."

"That's what Kouta said, but father thought it would bring shame to our side of the family and make it look like we were dominated by the wolf-tribe."

"OK. Can you stop saying wolf-tribe, cuz when you put it like that, it seems like Koga is winning and then it makes me agree with dad."

"Sorry."

"Don't get sad, I'm just sayin'-"

"No, it's not you…Hypothetically speaking, if I was upset, would I have the right to be?"

"What do you mean?"

"You deserve time with father; you deserve a family just like I had. Wouldn't it be selfish of me to be jealous?"

"No, because dad is going out of his way to ignore you, he hasn't spoken to you all week. He's being a total asshole. I keep forgetting that the new Sesshomaru is soft and has feelings. It's like having a little brother."

"Ugh. What a stereotype. Inuyasha I had no qualms with training to become strong, I hated pretending to be a girl and was very eager to learn how to be strong enough to protect myself. I'm not a victim nor a 'damsel in distress' waiting to be rescued, I can take care of myself."

"I was just sayin-"

**BAM!**

In seconds the tree, they had been sitting in front of was destroyed. Luckily, Sesshomaru pulled his brother out of the way just in time. They landed on the branch of a nearby tree. When the dust cleared, they were shocked to find that the one that tried to kill them was their own father.


End file.
